The New Code
by lyoko37
Summary: XANA is still on the rampage but whats this? A new code?
1. Default Chapter

The New Code: Part One  
Time: Present  
  
This story takes place after they find Alitea has a virus in her. The gang (including Alitea) are out for a stroll getting some ice cream during the summer.  
  
"Odd are you really going to eat all ten toppings?" says Jeremie starting at Odd funny.  
"DUH! Why do you think u bought it just to look at?" says Odd yelling at Jeremie  
"What is ice cream Jeremie" Alitea asks not knowing  
"Hmmm...well it is a substance that your body asorbs for energy...and it tastes good to!" Jeremie smiles giving her a taste of her ice cream.  
"Owww that burns" says Alieta  
"No its so cold it heals like it burns" Jeremie tries to explain  
"O I get it now, it feels good in my mouth" Alitea says delightedly  
  
Suddenly there is a crash of 5 cars and blows glass towards them. Odd jumps in the way and blocks it but gets cut.  
  
"O no Odd!" Alitea says pulling him up and dragging him away  
"Odd are you ok?" Yumi says breathing hard.  
  
They drag Odd to the nearest hospital and the nurse checks him out.  
  
"He should be fine some small wounds is all" the nurse says  
"Jeremie is there any sign of X.A.N.A!" says Ulrich loudly  
"I don't know lets go to the factory and check it out" yells Jeremie


	2. The New Code Part 2

The New Code: Part Two  
  
Our Heroes have been on vacation getting ice cream when 5 cars crash for no reason. They are now running to the factory could this be the work of X.A.N.A?  
  
"Ok we are here and there is no sign of X.A.N.A" says Jermeie  
"Jeremie I am going to get into the scanner" says Alitea  
"Ok ready, Scan Alitea" Jeremie says in a crackled voice  
"Yumi maybe we should go back to the school to see if anything is up?" says Ulrich  
  
Yumi and Ulrich run out of the factory to the school, while Alitea is in Lyoko.  
  
"Hey Jer got anything for me to do boss?" Odd says grinning  
"Yes actually I do get ready to transfer" says Jeremie  
"Ok you got it" says Odd  
  
Odd runs to the transfer room steps in a pod and the door closes  
  
"Scanner Odd, Virtulization Odd." Jeremie says while transferring Odd to Lyoko  
  
Odd is transferred to Lyoko where he meets up with Aileta.  
  
"Hey whats new Alitea long time no see" Odd laughs  
  
Just then a laser comes strait towards him and he doges it just in time  
  
"WHOA you ok Odd?" Jeremie says "I didn't pick that up on my holo map!"  
"Yeah I am fine I guess that was a close call" Odd says  
  
Odd turn around and fires a arrow right at one of the spiders hits it in the sensor and it blows up


	3. The New Code Part 3

The New Code: Part Three  
  
The Gang has split up to stop a possible XANA attack. Can they make it in time? Is it XANA causing all this?  
  
Odd stands up after twriling around to shoot and destroys the boxer monster.  
  
"Odd can you hear me? Odd are you alright?" Jeremie says franticly  
"Yeah Jeremie I am here with Alitea and we are doing fine but that was a close call, Do a better job thats what we pay you for!" Odd says winking  
  
Just then Yumi and Ulrich make it through the school doors in a hurry. They notice all the metal in the buliding was bent to one end.  
  
"WOW look at the Ulrich what in the world could be going on?" Yumi says in a scared voice  
"I have no clue Yumi but what ever it is we know who is causing it" Ulrich states  
  
Back at the factory Jeremie is talking to Alitea and Odd as they walk to the tower.  
  
"How does it look up there Jeremie? See any monsters?" Shouts Odd  
"Nope Nothin that the Holo Map is picking up but let me recheck Jeremie replys  
  
Suddenly Odd and Alitea find the tower when they fell through fake land.  
  
"Alitea do your thing!" Odd shouts  
"Ok hear I go" Alitea replys  
  
Alitea enters the tower then enters the code suddenly somthing happens and she screams a message to Jeremie  
  
"Jeremie help!! This isnt the work of XANA! There is a new code! Which mean a new XANA!  
"What is that even possible?!" Jeremie yells  
  
Back at the school  
  
"Everyone in there is going to get hurt Ulrich what should we do!" Yumi screams  
  
Just as Yumi gets done talking the school starts to slowly crumble  
  
To be continued


	4. The New Code Part 4

The New Code: Part Four

Our gang as been caught up in what seems to be a new code which means a new virtual world!

"How could this happen?" Jeremie shouts

"Jeremie check and see if there is another port to another world" Alitea says

"Hold on let me check it could be somthing like XANA did before, were he created an alternet world to Lyoko" Jeremie says

"Well hurry up genius I dont have all day" Odd shouts

"Yeah yeah yeah I am going as fast as I can!" Jeremie yells

Back at the school Ulrich is comforting Yumi

"Its going to be ok just the work of XANA hr turns around now lets get everyone out of that school!" Ulrich says

"Yeah I guess your right" Yumi states

Yumi and Ulrich enter the school and are shocked by what they see.

"O NO" Yumi says scared "Everyone is frozen!"

"This has to be the work of XANA, lets contact Jeremie" Ulrich says to comfort Yumi

Ulrich calls Jeremie

"Hello Jeremie you there?" Ulrich questions

"Yeah Ulrich I am here it seems this isn't the work of XANA a new code has been actived. This means there is a new world and possible a new supervirus!" Jeremie says in a hurry.

"What you are kidding me right?" Ulrich says in suprise

The phone goes dead

"Hello? Hello?" Ulrich starts to yell

"Is somthing wrong Ulrich?" Yumi asks

"Yeah lets go i will explain it on the way" Ulrich says as they start off for the factory

Back at the factory

"Odd I am going to try to find the new world. Tell me if you or Alitea notice anything" Jeremie says

Just then a blue swirling portal opens in Lyoko right next to Odd and Alitea

"Whoa what in the name of XANA is that?" Odd shouts

"From the holo map is seems to be a portal, it looks safe but be careful" Jeremie says

"Come on Odd lets go" Alitea says pulling Odd into the portal"

Then suddenly Jeremie hears a scream from Lyoko it is Alitea yelling for help then he loses connection

"ALITEA, ALITEA can u read me?" Jeremie says shouting

Then Ulrich and Yumi walk in and see the tragic look on Jeremie's face knowing somthing is wrong.

To be continued...


	5. The New Code Part 5

The New Code: Part Five

Our gang has found a snag. Odd and Alitea are missing and the world has have seemed to stop! What could this mean? Could it mean the end to our friends!

"Jeremie whats wrong?" Ulrich says

"A..A..Alteia is missing in a portal with Odd!" Jeremie cries"

"How cant you trace them on the computer or the holo-map" Yumi says worried

"No! NO! they are lost...and i cant find them" Jeremie says as he starts to cry

In the land that the portal leads to we see Odd and Alitea tossed to the ground

"Are you alright Alitea?" Odd says rushing to help her get up

"I am just fine..but I have never been here before and I dont know where we are" Alitea says

As Odd and Alitea look around they notice it is very dark and their suits have changed all black

"Wow would you look at you, Alitea you look like cat woman!" Odd says laughing

"Who is that?" Alitea says feeling confused

"Nevermind...Whoa whats that ahead of us it looks like a box but it's green" Odd says

The green object turns towrad them and fires a ball of electricty, Odd and Alitea dodge it

"That was a close call Alitea...Alitea!" Odd shouts

"O..Odd I..I am........" Alitea disapears into nothing

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Odd shouts as he hits the green object blowing it to bits

Back at the factory

"I am trying to locate them right now" Jeremie says

"What can we do to help!" Yumi says

"Go to the scanners with Ulrich and tell me if you see anything" Jeremie says

"You got it" Ulrich and Yumi say together as they head for the scanner room

Once they enter the scanner room, a scanner opens and a creature walks out of it, Yumi and Ulrich's jaws both drop as Ulrich's cell starts to ring he drops it.

"Hello Hello? Can you hear me Ulrich" Jeremie is yelling

Jeremie hears a loud thump from the scanner room

Is this the last of the gang?

To be continued....


	6. The New Code Part 6

The New Code: Part Six  
  
The gang is in big trouble with Alitea and Odd missing. Also Odd is alone now since Alitea's mysterious vanisment. Are Ulrich and Yumi is some sort of danger?  
  
"Ulrich! Hello?, O no somthings got to be wrong!" Jeremie says to himself then throws off headset and runs toward the elevator, just as he reaches the elevaltor opens and he is shocked by what he sees.  
  
"A..Alitea is that you!" Jeremie shouts  
"Yes! somehow i got transported out of Lyoko or where ever i was" Alitea replys  
"Yeah we found here wandering around down there" Ulrich says  
"Ok Yumi, Ulrich i need you to go to the scanner room and get ready for virtulaztion"  
"You got it" Yumi and Ulrich say toegther as they head off of the scanner room  
  
Jeremie and Alitea both walk around the holo-map  
"Alitea where was that portal you were talking about where did it apear form?  
"Right around here" Alitea says pointing to the forest regin  
"Ok let me run a scan of any break-in in Lyoko" Jeremie says as he starts to type on the computer  
  
Ulrich calls Jeremie on his cell phone telling Jeremie him and Yumi are ready  
  
"Transfer Yumi!, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtulaztion!" Jeremie says as Ulrich and Yumi enter Lyoko  
  
"Ok we are in" Yumi says  
"Thats good now walk around and tell me if you see anything odd, or better yet tell me if you see Odd" Jeremie says  
  
Back where Odd is  
  
"Hello? anyone there? Alitea?" Odd says as he hears a noise from behind a rock suddenly somthing pops out  
"Hey who are you?" the creature says  
"I am Odd is this Lyoko? and who are you?" Odd replys  
"What is Lyoko and I am Alex and this is my virtual world" Alex says  
"Well I kinda figured that one" Odd says  
  
Back at the Lyoko  
  
Jeremie says "Find anything yet?"  
"Nothing at all" Yumi says  
"Wait I found somthing!" Jeremie shouts "The other world its parrell to Lyoko! There is another virus and another person like Alitea but its from the US!"  
  
To be continued...


End file.
